Twin Beds
by Swedish-Phoenix
Summary: THOR/JANE. Post Avengers. One-Shot. Thor and Jane are put in a difficult situation, how will they handle it? Rated M for Lemon.


**Twin Beds**

Her eyes widened as she put down her sportsbag on the table. Twin beds. TWIN BEDS? Is this somekind of joke? She only agreed to stay on this flying boat slash whatever because of Thor's "safety". S.H.I.E.L.D. assured her that it was extremely important for every hero to have everything they needed, including emotional support and all that. Thor didn't expect her to come to the carrier; maybe she could work a little in Stark's lab or move the last of her things from the storage in New Mexico to Stark Tower.

But S.H.I.E.L.D. had called the "super-girlfriends" and convinced them that for the team to be the best, S.H.I.E.L.D. had realized that Thor, Tony, Steve and Bruce wasn't robots and needed to balance their super-lives with their personal lives to stay sane. So they had offered to arrange every thing to their liking and have the carrier not leave NYC area. Jane didn't mind spending time with Thor, but being a part of a rehab program - nah..

And what made the rehab part not flattering -she was flattered that S.H.I.E.L.D. thought that she was the only person in all of the worlds to make Thor happy- was the awkwardness that occured after Hill's statement.

"You are the only ones to keep your respective partners emotionally and.. sexually satisfied. They need to be a 100% pleased to insure the most optimal training conditions. We take care of everything else, of course."

She remembered exchanging awkward looks with Pepper.

"Are we gonna get compensated or what?"Jane asked sarcastically and Maria actually blushed at the remark.

"That would legally be prostitution. Thank you for your continued cooperation."She murmered and went out the door quickly.

God, that meeting was just plain awkward. And she felt like, no matter what Peggy said, a hoe. And now she had to sleep in seperate beds. How the hell was she supposed to keep her boyfriend happy if they didn't even share the same bed? And she had a funny feeling that Thor wouldn't _approve_ of sleeping in seperate beds. And that thought was verified when she heard a deep sigh in irritation.

"Are they mocking me?"He asked and she shook her head.

"Don't worry Thor, I'll go talk to Coulson and Hill."She said and turned to him."Go to the meeting and I'll take care of everything."

"You are amazing, you know that right?"He said and pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed him back and rested her hands around his neck. She felt how her pulse elevated quickly and the the all too familiar throbbing between her legs made its presence. A loud knock echoed into the room and Thor pulled away slowly. He tried to control his breathing, his grip tightened around her and he cursed for himself.

"Damn it."He breathed out and closed his eyes.

The door opened slowly and a redhead looked at them with a thick file in her arms.

"Jane, I need you to fill out some S.H.I.E.L.D. forms. And I need Thor to go to the commando-deck."She said before going out."See you in the conference room, Jane."

The clicks from Pepper's high-heels faded and Jane returned to her boyfriend.

"I'll fix the beds and you'll go superheroing."She smiled and kissed him quickly."See you tonight, right?"

"I give you my word."He said and a mischievous glimmer twinkled in his eyes.

She gave him one last kiss and they went out their seperate ways.

* * *

"I have a problem with the room."She said to Pepper as she entered.

She sat down in one of the comfy chairs and opened her file. Pepper sat down on the opposite side of her and opened a can of coke.

"'Didn't know you drink sodas."She commented and Pepper nodded.

"Not even Tony knows it. He'd go nuts if he found out, because then he thought it'd be okay to stuff the fridge with coke and fanta."

"Your secret is safe with me."She chuckled and began writing on the papers.

A long silence occured before Jane remembered the burning issue she and Thor had.

"I have a problem with the room. How the hell am I supposed to be '_pleasing_' Thor if we have seperate beds?"She asked and Pepper choked on her soft-drink.

She swallowed the drink hard and gave Jane one of her '_are you serious_' looks.

"Ah. Well, since Thor isn't your average guy, the had the bed special made from the measurement from your bed in the Stark Tower. The bed will be here tomorrow, around lunch. S.H.I.E.L.D. told me to forward the message."She said and put down the can.

"Okay. I just had a minor heartattack when I saw the beds."She said and wrote down more info about herself.

_**Occupation: Astrophysicist **_  
_**Employer: S.H.I.E.L.D.**_  
_**Years of Experience: 11**_

"TMI, Jane."Pepper sighed and she looked up.

"Look, you wouldn't like it if you got the twin beds."She said and flipped to the next page."And Tony would fly in a doublebed personally. He would never expect to sleep apart of you. And that's how I feel. My need for a doublebed isn't out of anything sexual; I want to be close to the one I love more than anything, it's natural."

"Oh, I'm sorry I judged you. I understand completely."Pepper shot her a smile.

She continued on with her work and Jane returned to her forms.

* * *

Jane came into the room, tired of paperwork and Darcy's eternal rant about some boyband she liked over the phone. She glanced at the beds with disgust and walked straight to the bathroom. She began brushing her hair and brushing her teeth, undressing at the same time. She finally finished up, turned off the lights and climbed into one of the beds. Before she could even relax, an idea hit her.

She could push the beds together. Even if it would be uncomfortable.

She jumped out at this sudden realisation and began pushing her bed. But it didn't budge. She pushed, went around and pulled, tried to remove the nightstand, but nothing worked. She gave up as soon as she saw that the furniture was nailed to the floor. She let it be until the S.H.I.E.L.D. people unscrewed the stuff from the floors and replaced it with the custommade bed. She crashed onto the bed and heard the door close.

"How long have you been here?"She asked but didn't look up from the covers.

"A minute or two. Your lack of strength is disturbing."Thor's deep chuckle echoed in her head and she looked up.

"Everything is nailed to the floor, thank-you-very-much."She replied with a frown.

"Did you get an answer to our problem?"

She liked it when he referred to stuff as "theirs".

"Yeah, since you're not the 'average' guy, they had to ship the custom bed from somewhere. It'll be here and installed before we go to sleep tomorrow."She said and climbed under the covers."Your bed will be here soon."

"Our bed, Jane."He sighed.

"Fine, OUR bed, Thor."She smiled and saw how he went into the bathroom.

She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels until she got to CNN. She propped her elbows up so she could watch the tv better. After a while she felt a pair of strong arms around her and lips trailing up her neck. She relaxed to the touch and let a breathless sound of pleasure slip out of her. An animalistic snarl escaped his throat, brushing against her neck. Thor slipped under the covers next to her, greedily running his hands over her body.

Everytime he touched her like that, it reminded him that she was all his, and he was quite fond of that thought. He kissed her gently, knowing that with his recovered godlike abilities and senses, he could damage her if he wasn't catious. He felt how she kissed him back with the same eagerness he had, and he soon forgot what careful meant. He flipped her over onto her back, being thoughtful of his weight and grabbed a hold of the headboard.

The similar thrill of being in battle coursed through his body and caused him to smile his mischievous grin uncontrollably. Jane seemed to shrink in size, looking even more fragile to him than usual. She smiled back and wrapped her hands behind his neck, pulling him down to her face. She kissed him hard and pressed her hips against his. He got the message instantly and eased his rock hard grip on the headboard.

His hands cupped her face and he pressed his lips against hers, throwing caution to the wind. He let his hands slide down from her face to her chest, once again voraciously. He found it interesting that he never got tired of touching her, looking at her and kissing her. He was of course happy for that; he'd never found a woman interesting for more than a night in those circumstances. But then again, Jane was so different from the others he'd been with.

"_Thor.._"She whispered, her voice hoarse with need.

This wasn't a night for dragging out the process; this was a night only for their long seperation. He knew this very well, and he wasn't too keen for a marathon sessions. He kissed her neck, leaving hickeys that would last for days. She couldn't keep the sighs and moans of pleasure in, she just tipped back her head and parted her lips. He smiled into her neck, he always became complacent when she let herself go like that because of him. Who wouldn't be smug when he did that to the most beautiful woman in the world?

She arched her body against his, breathing his name in his ear. He felt how the little shred of selfcontrol he had slipped away from his hold and he stripped himself down to his underwear.

"You are wearing far too many clothes."He said huskily.

"Thor, I-"

"Clothes. Off. NOW."He demanded with his deep, rough voice.

He kissed her, with more passion than before. His only care in world was to get her naked, and according to the pressure in his underwear, it had to be NOW. He felt how her small hands went behind her back, but he stopped her as soon as he understood. He replaced her hands and removed the offensive piece of midgardian clothing. His hands slid over her heaving breasts, finding their familiar but still as exhilirating place. Her hands moved under him, removing her underwear and his in one solid movement.

She kissed him roughly, bruising her lips in the process. He shifted and buried himself inside of his lover. She covered her mouth to quiet down the excited moan that escaped her throat. He was quick with removing them, kissing her instead.

"Don't do that."He said to her."I love listening to your sweet moans."

She couldn't give him an answer before he began thrusting into her. He found his pace quickly and her moans followed soon as well. He found himself holding a tighter grip around Jane, and his hands returned to the headboard, where they were screwed tight in response to the immense pleasure he felt. His muscles flexed, sweat pearled in his hairline and the headboard cracked alarmingly under his grip. Jane was long lost in her own pleasures, rocking against his hips dangerously.

He felt how he wasn't far away and he sped up his movements further. He heard several more cracks from his hands, but he didn't care. He heard how her moans and gasps became more common and more high-pitched. She was close too. He increased his speed more; the bed's condition wasn't of his concern anymore. Then it hit her first, and she clinged onto him, kissing him as her release washed violently over her. She almost yelled his name in pleasure, and just by something so simple as breathing his name, he came too.

He thrusted two times more before he spilled inside of her, buring his face into her neck as he did. She gasped by the sensation and her grip around his shoulders hardened. And so, as he came, the headboard cracked under the pressure and snapped in half. The pieces fell to the ground and Jane thanked her lucky star that they had locked the door, if anyone would barge in to investigate the mysterical sound.

She couldn't do anything but laugh with the thunder god at the misfortune of the bed. They kissed for a while, still laughing a little. Soon the laughter faded, and he skillfully got under her and she rested her head on his chest.

"You owe me a new bed. I can't sleep in a wrecked bed."She murmured and his chest shook in laughter.

"To my defense, this is mostly your fault. You drive me to such madness, Jane Foster."

_He had a point._

"But due to the circumstances, you can sleep with me."He added with a grin as he pulled up his boxers over his hips.

He layed down in his bed, and Jane soon followed him. She crept up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled into her hair and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
